


Dealer

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [25]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Dealing, Explicit Language, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Groping, Killing, Non-Consensual Groping, Prequel, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: A glimpse at Velvet's work during her days with Los Carnales back in the 70s.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 4





	Dealer

**Author's Note:**

> Before someone tells me to add Kinzie to this fic, let me remind you that this story takes places roughly thirty years before the events of SR1.

Velvet was roaming the block, making her run through Shivington. She had completed two tours already that day, this was going to be her last before she would retire for the evening. She had just gotten back from her suppliers, leaving her yield with them to return to the higher-ups, and getting another few grams of the brick to distribute. The dealer decided to visit one of the lesser known spots, hoping it would be less risky as a result.

When she arrived at the apartment complex, she sat down on one of the benches in front of the run down building, waiting for a customer. The girl removed the red backpack from her back, placing it next to her on the bench, and leaned back against the backrest.

The gang member remained like this for around 20 minutes, people passing her by without paying too much attention to her, recognizing her colors and not wanting any trouble, when finally someone approached her, a man wearing a pair of khakis, and a shirt with a dotted wide necktie. The person sat down next to her, looking straight ahead.

"Wonderful day, isn't it?" He asked her.

"Not really," she simply replied.

"True," he chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets as he leaned back as well.

Velvet instinctively reached inside of her leather jacket for her gun, unsure whether or not the man was going to pull out a weapon of his own.

"What I wouldn't give to lighten my mood right now," he continued.

"I don't know, what would you give to lighten the mood right now?" She inquired, he was either aware this was a spot to get coke, or he had mistaken her for a prostitute, not a farfetched assumption considering her shiny red hotpants, boots and nylon pantyhose.

"Let's say 450 bucks for three grams of happiness?" The man offered.

"500," she stated blunty, still avoiding eye contact.

"470."

"500."

"Come on, girl, it's tough times out here!" He tried haggling her down.

"Are you being cheap with Los Carnales?" She asked in a threatening voice. This guy was trying her patience.

"Fine, but it better be good shit." He caved in, not wanting to get on the gang's bad side as he pulled out a couple of $100 bills from his pocket, "Oops!" the buyer pretended to drop them onto the floor.

The redhead leaned forward, feigning the motion of tying her shoe, before picking up and counting the money. When she confirmed it had been the right amount, she reached into her backpack, retrieving one of the bags she had weighed previously, and left it on the bench as she stood up.

"Miss, you've dropped something!" The man yelled after her.

"It's alright, stranger, you can keep it," she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Another successful sale, she was relieved it had gone smoothly enough and no violence was required. She had two more bags in her backpack, hoping to get rid of them as well fairly soon.

The Carnales woman was on her way to another known hookup spot. Just then a group of three men wearing yellow vests with white, long sleeved shirts underneath turned the corner ahead of her.

"Shit, Vice Kings!" She cursed under her breath.

The new crew from Sunnyvale had become a thorn in the Carnales' side, taking over a bunch of their territory, as well as continuously ruining their operations, and Velvet had a feeling this encounter wouldn't end well either.

She attempted crossing the road to avoid them, but they had already spotted her and began their approach. 

"Where are you going, little girl?" The one blocking her path asked.

"That's none of your goddamn business!" She spat.

"That's not a nice thing to say," he replied.

"Whatchu got in here, bitch?" Another man behind her aggressively pulled on her rucksack, snapping its strap and yanking it off her back.

"Give that back you cocksucker!" She demanded, only to be met with the third guy's backhand.

The heavy slap had caught her off guard, and dropped her to the floor, making her land hard on her butt with a yelp.

"Well, well, whadda we have here?" The one who had taken her backpack commented on its contents, pulling out the two bags with white powder in them.

"So you're one of those Los Carnales who poisons our streets," the guy towering above her concluded, "It's you punks that ruined The Gardens."

She reached inside of her black jacket again, gripping the Vice5 pistol she had kept concealed.

"Let's teach this 'puta' a lesson," the third man mocked her by using the Spanish word with a fake Hispanic accent.

When the one who had blocked her path earlier crouched down to grab her, she pulled out her firearm, flicked the safety off, and pointed it directly at the Vice King's face.

*BANG*

The shot rang out through the empty neighbourhood, splattering some blood on her face as the bullet blasted a chunk out of the VK's head. She wasn't worried about firing a gun in the open, it's not like anyone would have even considered calling the police in this area.

Her quick draw had startled the other two, giving her enough time to let off three more rounds into the man who had still been holding her backpack, making him drop both the rucksack, as well as the drugs. The yellow clad gangster fell to the ground with a grunt, his final breath leaving his body before he quieted down, a red puddle forming around him from the blood oozing from the holes in his chest and stomach.

She pointed her gun at the last remaining enemy, however, he managed to kick her in the face before she got off another shot. She dropped her gun from the sudden attack, holding her face in pain with both of her hands where he had hit her.

The guy quickly reached for the weapon and picked it up, before grabbing her by the hair and painfully dragging her into an alleyway close by, while keeping the gun pointed at her head.

"You fucking whore!" He slapped her across her already sore face multiple times, calling her several insults with each strike.

He then pushed her against the wall, and checked to see if she had any other weapons underneath her jacket, groping her breasts as he searched her body, making her shudder and squirm under his unwanted touch. He was still aiming the gun at her, forcing her to surrender to whatever he was going to do.

He could have just killed her when she was on the ground, she had just killed both of his friends, and his immediate reaction would be raping her? Maybe her attire had given him naughty thoughts, but for a crew who claimed to clean up the streets, that seemed a little over the top. Either way, she had to wait for an opportunity to get him off her. The man was holding both of her wrists together above her head with one hand, and the Vice5 in the other. If he wanted to get more touchy with her, he would have to lower the gun eventually, at least she hoped.

However, the gang member had something else in mind, leaning in to press his disgusting lips onto hers, right then and there she wanted to throw up directly into his mouth, but found herself unable to even breathe. When he finally broke away from her, she coughed to catch her breath. He tore the leather jacket aside to reach her now exposed neck, as he moved in closer to bury his head between her neck and shoulder, sniffing her skin, his beard and sideburns tickling her.

When he pulled away again, she spit in his face, earning her a harsh pistol whip across her face once again.

"You'll regret that, cunt!" She had really pissed him off now.

Before following through with his threat, he used his sleeve to wipe the saliva off his face, forgetting that he was holding the gun with that hand, giving the Velvet just the opportunity she had been waiting for. Without hesitating and giving him a moment to react, her leg jolted up, hitting him in his nuts with her knee. He let out a loud grunt, dropping the gun and releasing his hold on her wrists, to bring his hands down to his aching crotch as he slumped down. The redhead followed up by delivering a heavy kick to his shins, fully dropping him to the ground. She retrieved a switchblade that had been strapped to the inside of her boot and jumped on top of him.

He couldn't get a word out as he just groand in pain, but she wouldn't have waited for what he had to say anyway. The Carnala punched him in the throat, making him choke as he had difficulties breathing, then she drove the knife into his face over and over, stabbing him at least 15 times, he had long been dead from his injuries, but in her blind rage she had trouble stopping herself, before she eventually let up her assault.

The red clad girl got up from the corpse, its face unrecognizable. She wiped the blood and sweat off her face, picked up her gun, and readjusted her jacket, zipping it all the way up. She crouched down once more to search the man for cash, only finding a handful of dollars.

"Fucking creep!" The girl gave the dead body one final kick before leaving the alley.

She went back to where she had shot his friends earlier, picking up her backpack and the coke bags, the dealer let out a sigh of relief seeing the drugs were still there. Just like in the alleyway, she searched the two gang members' pockets for anything valuable, disappointed to find no cash, not even jewelry.

She was running late, there were still two more bags that she needed to sell. Velvet decided to walk away from the area the three VKs had come from, worried she would find more of them there. Instead, she went the opposite direction, there were some other spots where she could do business.

The Carnales woman was surprisingly calm for what had just happened, she couldn't let this incident slow her down, the gang expected her to make those sales by midnight. Maybe it had been her demonic side that left her mostly unaffected by the events, or maybe she was too numb to all the violence and crime by now to even care.

Regardless, she continued her journey down the road, on her way to the next deal.


End file.
